Almost Easy
by SpeakerOfSilence
Summary: After the death of the Pharoah, the calm sands of Egypt died with him. Between Atem's family problems and talk of war, Rei's marriage predicament, and Hotaru's many attempts to escape palace life, will the royal family run Egypt to the ground? YGOSM
1. Prologue

Sooo... I am starting this new story. Well, I started it a long time ago, but didn't want to post it until I had a considerable amount done in advance. WHICH I have done... so, here it goes. Raiden shall give a summary.

Raiden: I hate this.

Silence: I don't care. Tell them what it is about!

Raiden: Well, it is set in Ancient Egypt. Atem, Rei, and Hotaru are all siblings (20, 18, 15), and their fathers', King Aknamkhanans', funeral is how the story begins. It proceeds to tell the lives of these 3 people and the troubles along the way. While Atem wrestles with war and family problems, Rei with her marriage predicament, and Hotaru with her freedom of the palace, Egypt is in for one heck of a ride.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairings: Atem/Anzu, Marik/Rei/Seto...Rei/Seto/Makoto, and Hotaru/Yami Bakura.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

* * *

**_Almost Easy_**

**Prologue**

They all hung their heads, the dry wind swirling the hot sand of the desert around them. The sun beat down on their flesh, drenching them in a sweat they all knew too well. The late Pharaoh Aknamkhanan's mummification was now complete, and today was the day he was put to rest in his tomb.

The remainder of the royal family stood closest to the entrance of the tomb, flanked by the High Priests' and remainder of the royal advisors. The four kin of the late Pharaoh all held different expressions, each one puzzling in there own way.

His wife, Mertz, wept as her husband was carried away, hiding her face with a veil. Her black robe flew around her, the wind making it billow like an ocean of the abyss. She seemed to be the only one upset, grieving behind her black hair.

The eldest of the Pharaohs children, Atem, looked at his father's coffin as it passed him, four of the tomb keepers keeping it in procession. His face was kept neutral, but underneath it he was scared. He was now the new Pharaoh… he alone would make all the decisions. His mother had been taking up business until the funeral as custom, but now that it was over, he was Pharaoh.

The second of Aknamkhanan's children, Rei, stood at her brothers side, her amethyst eyes showing nothing at all. She never really cared for her father much, considering he always paraded her around like an ornament. He claimed that she was the most beautiful woman along the Nile, so therefore was always secluded to the palace walls, to 'protect her'.

The last of his children, Hotaru, stood by her sister and held her hand, her eyes darting around the crowd of people that presented themselves at the funeral. She too was beautiful, but her father was too preoccupied with her brother and sister to pay much attention to her. Aknamkhanan placed her as an apprentice to a priestess at the Temple of Isis, but she always skipped. So, Hotaru was dubbed a heathen.

"Rei, when this is over, do you want to go hang out by the river?" She whispered to her sister, who gave her an incredulous look.

"Hotaru! This is neither the time nor the place to be discussing this!"

The pair became silent again as High Priest Akhenaden led them all in a prayer, telling of the Pharaohs journey through the land of the dead, praying for guidance and hope that his heart was lighter than the feather of Ma'at. It was a very ornate prayer, one that the High Priest had prepared specifically for the occasion.

"With you we wish luck and wealth in the afterlife…" He concluded, giving the tomb keepers the signal to carry him in.

As their father was carried to his resting place, his three children watched on, each one with a different thought.

_This is it…_ Atem closed his eyes. _I am Pharaoh._

_Good luck in the afterlife._ Rei kept her eyes open, but showed no sign of grief.

_Bye-bye father…_ Hotaru thought briefly, but then her mind wondered to other things.

* * *

"Rei…" Hotaru tapped her older sister on the shoulder, admiring her long, black hair that drifted to her thighs. It seemed that since Rei had claimed the title of 'palace beauty', she would have to claim something else. Upon cutting off her hair and running rampant all over the kingdom, she was deemed the 'palace troublemaker'. 

"What?"

Hotaru rocked back and forth on her feet. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the town with me…"

Rei sighed and sat down on a stone bench, putting down the necklace she was about to put on.

"You know we aren't allowed too."

Hotaru, of course, would hear none of this. She was always sneaking out, and she never got in trouble.

"Whatever, Rei. Father's dead now, so you won't have to worry about it."

The eldest of the two shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's not that simple. Mother and Atem have still been adhering to his rules. Besides, Atem signaled for me a few moments's before you arrived."

By looking at Rei's face, she could tell that bad news was in the air.

"What do you think it is about?"

"I know what it is about…" She looked sad, her eyes dropping to the ground. Hotaru was not used to this side of her sister, whom to her always held an air of confidence and never flaunted her emotions. This was definitely odd. "Father told High Priest Akhenaden things he would like to be enforced after his death…"

"Which means?"

Rei gave Hotaru an irritated look. "It means, miss impatient, that I am betrothed to High Priest Seto and Atem is betrothed to Anzu."

Anzu was the daughter of one of the High Priests and also a childhood friend of the royal family. She was always very supportive of Atem, so the odds were good for them. Rei and High Priest Seto, however… not so much.

"Hey! Where am I in this list?"

"You were SUPPOSED to be a priestess, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" The youngest sighed, remembering that she was supposed to be helping out in the temple. Priestess' were not allowed to marry, but for some reason, the priests could marry as long as the woman was not a priestess. "Why can't Atem just say what he wants? He is after all, the Pharaoh now."

Rei shrugged. "Atem is nervous. He isn't going to be thinking straight for awhile."

An awkward silence passed between them, in which Rei used to put on her necklace and bracelets. She stood from her place and straightened her dress, making sure the dress covered her assets properly and the skirt wasn't crooked.

"I have to go see Atem now." Rei patted her younger sister of three years on the head. "Please don't get in too much trouble."

* * *

Hotaru walked the city streets; dressed in a plain, white robe and no makeup. If she was to act apart of peasant life, she needed to dress the part, right? 

She hated being apart of the royal family, always having to follow rules and do things you don't want to do. She hated watching her sister get married to someone she didn't like and her brother being confused.

The sun was high in the sky now, shining its rays of brilliance upon her. This was one reason she didn't want to be a priestess. If she had complied with her fathers wishes, she wouldn't be able to enjoy her afternoon walks in the sun or midnight excursions around the city. She liked the freedom.

Sad thing was no one here could offer her complete freedom.

Maybe someone could someday.

* * *

Rei walked the lonely halls, making her way to the throne room. Dread and fear filling her thoughts with every step. Would Atem go through with their father's wishes… despite the fact that she and Seto hate each other? 

She knew that the end was inevitable. Even if Atem decided to repeal the betrothal, Akhenaden would coax him into putting it back in place, saying that he should obey his father's wishes. That is just how Akhenaden was. He would use Atem's vulnerable state to influence his law.

Rei knew her brother was not weak, but the shock of suddenly being made Pharaoh and all the pressure of living up to their father's name was overwhelming his judgment. However, she would still be angry with him if he went through with this betrothal.

She entered the throne room silently, seeing that her brother was meeting with another person already. Even though she walked up quietly, they still stopped the conversation and turned their gazes to her.

"Hello, Rei…" He smiled. "Thank you for coming. I was just finishing a conversation regarding father's tomb."

It was them Rei looked to the unknown person. It was a man dressed in purple robes that hid most of him, signifying that he was a tomb keeper, obviously for her father's tomb. His blonde hair slung neatly over his face, covering his forehead.

"You are dismissed."

The man bowed in respect and made his way out, but took a glance at Rei as he left, showing her his own amethyst eyes.

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One

Sorry for the delay. The next chapter is on its way. -Silence

WE OWN NOTHING!... except the plot. -Raiden

Thank you to all reviewers.

* * *

**_Almost Easy_**

**Chapter One**

"_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays"_

"You wanted to see me, Atem?" Rei asked, her voice void of all excitement and happiness. Ever since her brother had become Pharaoh about a week ago, their relationship seemed shot. He would no longer talk to her on the level they once had or even smile… he just seemed tense, like a stone.

Atem knew what to say to Rei, he just didn't want to say it. He knew that they had drifted apart since the funeral, and he regretted every moment he treated her the way he was. But, he was Pharaoh now, the King of Egypt. It was his duty to be strong.

"Rei, I have been told of some of father's wishes as you might know…"

She rolled her eyes, making Atem stop. "Yes, I am well aware of what High Priest Akhenaden has told you."

"Well," Atem grimaced, knowing all too well that rage was to ensue in a few moments. "I am planning to go through with those plans."

Rei turned her back and walked to the side of a pillar, looking out on the city. "I know."

Atem was shocked at his sister's unusual silence. He was expecting a full out war trying to explain things and getting her to understand. However, she did nothing of the sort, only said that she knew.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

He saw her shrug her shoulders as she continued to gaze at his kingdom, white dress swaying in the slight breeze. His sister really was beautiful, and he knew Rei was sour for the years of torment her father imposed on her, keeping her inside the palace at all times.

Wouldn't getting married make her happy?

"Are you happy with it?"

Atem snapped out of his reverie with her question, looking to her back "What do you mean, am I happy with it?"

She turned to him again, this time an angry glare etched on her face. Atem hated Rei when she was mad. It might make him sound weak, but his sister was pretty intimidating.

"I mean exactly what I am saying, brother!" Rei marched over to Atem, looking him straight in the eyes. "You are Pharaoh now, not Aknamkhanan!"

It was then that Atem did something he vowed never to do.

"Rei, you don't understand!" Raising his hand, he brought it to the side of her face, making a cracking noise on her cheek. "You can't possibly understand how I am feeling."

Rei slowly turned her eyes back to her brother, keeping her red cheek facing him. "The same could be said for me. Maybe you should remember that."

With that she stomped away, leaving Atem alone to ponder over what she just said. Rei was right in the fact that Atem was now Pharaoh, but couldn't she understand that it was their father's dying command?

"Maybe you should remember, Rei, that as a part of the royal family your happiness means nothing. Only the success of our kingdom will shine brightly under the sun." He said quietly, watching his sister's retreating form.

* * *

Marik sighed as he walked out of the palace, the sun bleeding through the shade offered by his violet cloak. Going to converse with Atem as of late took a lot out of him. Since the death of late Pharaoh Aknamkhanan, Atem seemed troubled, almost confused, making it difficult to hold onto the topic of conversation or even discuss his father.

Brushing that aside, the tomb keeper continued to walk down the sandy road, pushing past the town venders who blocked his path. It was time to for him to relieve his brother of watching the tomb, considering he was the graveyard shift. Since his tenth birthday, when Rishid and himself began guarding the tombs of the Pharaoh's together, he had always had the night watch, while his brother had taken the day shift. So, from dusk till dawn he would watch the calm night, all alone.

Arriving at the entrance to the tomb moment's later; Marik met his brother standing post at the door, both of his swords sheathed and arms crossed. His bald head, aside from his ponytail in the back, could be seen through the crinkles in his robe, dark eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Hello, brother." Marik greeted, making his way down the small set of stairs that led to the entrance. "Just had a word with Atem."

The giant man let down his cloak hood, revealing a small smirk. "I figured. What did his majesty have to say?"

Marik shrugged. "Not much really. He was distant. By the time I almost got somewhere with him, the princess walked in."

"Princess Hotaru?"

"No, Rishid... It was Princess Rei." After a moment, Marik turned to his brother with a confused look. "How do you know of Princess Hotaru? You have never met any of the princesses."

Rishid shrugged and leaned against the tomb door. "Princess Hotaru always comes and visits me during my shift. She said that I must be lonely out here all day by myself. She just left actually."

"And… you never bothered to tell me?"

"You never asked."

Taking a swig of water from his canteen, Marik rolled his eyes, running his free hand through his hair. "Whatever, Rishid. Tell Ishizu hi for me when you get home. I think she is stressed out because your friend, Princess Hotaru, hasn't been attending her priestess training."

"She told me she doesn't want to be a priestess so she is rebelling."

"Do you know everything about her life now?"

Rishid rolled his eyes at his younger sibling, turning his back as he began to head back to their underground home.

"I know just what she tells me." Rishid smiled even though Marik couldn't see him. "Have fun, Marik."

"Thanks for the consideration." Marik laughed sarcastically, taking his post by the tomb as his brother walked away.

Watching the sun disappear behind the horizon, his shift began.

* * *

Rei sighed as she collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes as her body crushed her blankets. Her discussion with Atem had not been a good one, so she politely excused herself from dinner on the account of a headache.

Her cheek still hurt, but mostly because it was her brother who did it. She could take a beating, but the fact that her brother had raised a hand to her made her stomach sink. Did becoming Pharaoh really affect him that much?

Oh well. At least it was Atem instead of her mother. If she had used those words with Mertz, she would have been sent straight to the underworld and with no hope of passing the test of Ma'at.

Gripping the folds of her blanket, the girl buried her face, trying to hide her eyes from the world. How badly she wanted to punch her brother in the face, knock some since into his incredibly thick skull. Why couldn't he see that he was the Pharaoh now and was not subject to the wishes of Aknamkhanan?

"I hate being here…" Rei murmured to herself, turning her face to the side. Her eye makeup was smeared, but she didn't pay it that much attention. "I want to leave…"

Her eyes soon caught sight of her curtain billowing from the wind, the sheer, white fabric seeming to taunt her. Picking herself up, Rei looked to the window and out the side, looking at the empty streets.

"Everyone is at dinner… So, maybe…" She went to her mirror and grabbed the hem of her robe, scrubbing the immense amount of makeup off her face. "Maybe, I can sneak away… even if it is just for tonight."

After taking off the gold and black paint, Rei grabbed a dark cloak, draping it around herself. She took off her jewelry and set it on her dresser, pulling the hood of her cloak over her face.

"Just one night…"

* * *

Hotaru sat in the dining hall, staring at her now empty plate with contempt. She hated these dinners, especially when Rei wasn't there. Now all she had for company was her brother, mother, and the High Priests… ew.

Atem sat at the head of the table, with her mother to his right and Akhenaden to his left. Hotaru sat obediently beside her mother, conveniently across from High Priest Seto. She had to admit he was attractive, but his cold persona and feisty temper tested her sister, because they were exactly the same. Rei and Seto had never gotten along from day one.

She could remember it like it was yesterday. Rei, Atem, Seto, and herself were all running through the palace and Seto knocked over a vase, and then told her father that Rei shoved him into it. That seemed to be the beginning of the war.

A few years later, Seto was in charge of watching over Rei while their father went out on an errand. When Aknamkhanan returned, he was greeted with the sight of Rei and Seto beating the daylights out of each other.

Fun memories.

"Hotaru… have you been listening to anything I have been saying?" Mertz exclaimed, flipping her long, black hair behind her shoulder. Hotaru never particularly liked her mother, or either of her parents for that matter. Father was too busy with Atem and Rei to pay attention to her, and her mother complained a lot, never being satisfied with anything. "We have been discussing your priestess training and you have yet to respond."

"Er… yeah… training…" Hotaru had to come up with a cover story. She never wanted to be a priestess, yet her family wanted her to. So, she bailed, and went and talked to Rishid the tomb keeper instead. "Oh, it's great…"

"What are you learning? It must be very interesting."

"We are just learning prayers… and stuff…" Hotaru felt all of them staring at her, like they were about to eat her soul with their eyes. She hated it when she was pointed out like this. "It is pretty interesting, I suppose…"

"Just prayers and stuff?" Mertz questioned again, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, prayers… and stuff."

It was quiet for a few moments after, making the young princess uncomfortable. Thankfully, Mertz began discussing something with Seto and Atem, so she was off the hot seat for the time being. Giving a sigh of relief, Hotaru began to eat again.

It didn't take her long to realize that even though her father died, he would not soon be forgotten. His rules still stuck, as well as his wishes before his fatal illness. She knew that Atem was trying to honor his memory by keeping to his whims, but for some reason that didn't settle well with her. What was the point in becoming the ruler under the sun if you weren't able to make your own decisions?

"So Seto, have you thought of a suitable date for the wedding?" She heard her mother ask, soon followed by Seto choking on his wine. "I assume you both have discussed it."

"A-actually no, we haven't." He pounded on his chest to relieve himself of the tremors shaking in his lungs. He couldn't decide if it was out of nervousness or the wine,

"Atem, maybe you should just set a date for them?" She suggested, taking a delicate sip of her beverage. "Obviously, it won't be done without some help."

Atem stopped eating his mutton and took a drink, not wanting to get into this again. Thankfully, Rei had left the table prior to this, because if she hadn't, he feared the embarrassment she would bring upon him. Not that he was ashamed of his sister, but as Pharaoh, he knew what had to be done.

"I will not be the one to set the date." He announced, looking at his mother then to Seto. "I trust that as your Pharaoh, you will plan a date without me having to ask again."

Hotaru watched Seto as her brother announced this, noticing the gleam in his eyes disappeared along with his sturdy shoulders. As he mumbled 'Yes, Pharaoh' he only looked at Hotaru, who shared his deep pain with this matter.

* * *

It wasn't a terribly long while before Rei decided she was lost. Of course, she would never admit it, but the feeling of defeat never sounded as terrible as it did now.

The night was young, but never did it feel so short to the princess. Dinner was bound to be over soon, and she was still wondering the streets. However, the further she walked on, the less she cared. This was the first time she ever got to do something she wanted to do, the first time she was free from the clutches of her family. Tonight was hers.

She walked for a long while, but never realized where her feet were taking her. Ignoring the stares of the common folk as she walked their streets, their inquisitive eyes searching her for something that she was sure unable to be seen, she continued her rendezvous. Could they see past her façade so easily that even a change in clothes could do nothing?

Before she realized she arrived at her father's tomb she was already there, her eyes resting on the stars shining above. It was so beautiful, seeing the sky littered with small glimmers and a crescent moon.

"Whose there?"

A voice broke her silent viewing, making her turn to see the tomb keeper from earlier that day standing by the entrance to her fathers tomb. She hadn't realized she had come here.

When she didn't answer, the man walked towards her, a hand on his sword. His face was not visible to her, only the darkness his hood had to offer. For some reason she didn't have the words to describe her feelings at the moment, or the ones to announce her presence.

"Miss, I must ask you to leave the premises." He informed her, his tone carrying a hint of authority. "Only-"

"Member's of the royal family are welcome here, I know." She let her hood down, her long black hair falling around her like a curtain. "So, I am here."

It took him a moment to collect himself. "I am so sorry…"

"No, its fine." Rei smiled briefly. "Please, don't apologize."

He said nothing as he watched her walk to the entrance or the Late Pharaoh's tomb, placing a hand on the door. She shut her eyes for a moment before removing her hand, whispering words only she could hear.

"So, are you happy?"

He made his way towards her, watching as she sat down on the cool sand with her back on the tomb entrance.

"Pardon, you highness?"

She looked at him indifferently. "Are you happy? It's not that hard of a question."

Assuming it would be alright for him to take a seat; he took a spot across from her, letting down his hood. "Well, it's not a matter of it being a difficult question… I've just never have been asked that before."

Rei would be completely lying to herself if she didn't find this young tomb keeper attractive. She saw it before in the palace, but out here, he seemed all the more appealing. "Then I will know that you will give me a true answer."

"Why do you believe I will?"

"This will be the first time for you to acknowledge it yourself. There would be no room for lying."

He had never really thought about it. His life had been planned for him before he was even born, the duties of the tomb keeper bestowed upon him before he was even a thought. Questioning his happiness was like going against everything he was brought in this world for.

But was he truly happy?

"I don't think I can answer that question." He finally answered, his hands intertwined. "I mean if I had the choice to do as I pleased, I would have changed things, but seeing that I don't, I enjoy what is given to me."

"I see." She looked at him with a calm face. "Do you like your destiny?"

"I've never known anything different." Marik responded, not wanting to be too straightforward with the princess. "So, I suppose I cannot feel anything towards something I will never have."

"Hmmm…" Rei sighed. "I guess I am the only one who feels differently towards their life purpose."

This surprised him. Princess Rei did not enjoy her life? She did not want her destiny? She was royalty, meaning she had everything she could possibly want. Her family ruled all of Egypt, setting the example for countries and kingdoms all across the land. Why wouldn't she be satisfied?

"If you don't mind me asking, your highness, are you happy?"

She smiled softly. "No."

"What don't you have that makes you unhappy?" He boldly questioned, knowing that he could easily be detained for speaking to the princess anyway, much less asking her about her feelings.

"Easy." She looked at him glumly. "A choice."

* * *

Hotaru waited in Rei's room for her return, trying to keep her mother from discovering that she was not there. She did not want her sister to get in trouble, especially since she was having a hard time as it were. However, sleep soon overcame her, tossing her into unpleasant dreams.

She awoke to the sound of the door shutting, the sky starting to show signs of the dawn. Beside her she saw Rei, trying to get herself ready for bed.

"Rei, where were you?" She asked, pushing herself out of bed to confront her sibling. "I have been trying to cover for you all night!"

"I went out." She answered lamely, walking behind a screen as she put on her night robes. "I don't want to hear an 'I told you so'."

"I told you that it was awesome!" She exclaimed before she realized what she said. "I mean, did you have fun?"

Rei stepped out from behind the screen and got in bed, pulling her thin sheet over her. "Yes, I believe I did."

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Next chapter will have a TON more drama.


	3. Chapter Two

Alright, here is the next chapter. At this point, everything in the story is vague, but it will all come together eventually. I promise. This might leave you with a ton of unanswered questions, which is good, because that means I am doing this right. :D

Raiden- I am actually not minding this story as much as I thought I would.

Well, here it is. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all reviewers!

WE OWN NOTHING... except the plot!- Raiden

* * *

**_Almost Easy_**

**Chapter Two**

_"Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this"_

It was almost four weeks since the Aknamkhanan's funeral, and the royal family had still showed no signs of mending their torn bonds. Mertz was by Atem's side most of the time, helping him get acquainted with his duties as well as plan his wedding to Anzu. Rei kept to herself par usual, not making any more trips outside the palace walls and avoiding High Priest Seto. Hotaru did what was typical; skip her lessons to converse with Rishid and try to fit in the crazy royal court.

Dinners were still silent occasions, with the exception of Mertz and Priest Akhenaden rambling about things no one else cared to talk about. Everyone else's minds were on other things. Who would have known that the death of one could bring the downfall of many more?

If this wasn't enough, a rebel group located in the caverns of Egypt was beginning to make threats and advances on the palace. High Priest Akhenaden insisted that it wasn't a big deal as did Mertz, who claimed radical groups did this all the time, so Atem never paid it much mind.

Little did everyone know another wrench was soon to be thrown into there already crooked lives.

Hotaru walked next to her sister as they headed towards the temple, both of them silent. Mertz had discovered that Hotaru had been skipping and needless to say was not happy about it. After a brief bout of thinking, she decided to make Rei take her, hoping that High Priest Seto would also be around so they would initiate conversation.

It was a hot day, much hotter than it had been the previous months. This made it seem all the more like a punishment for Hotaru as she dreaded being held captive in the temple, being forced to learn things she wished not to know. As she tilted her head towards her sister, she felt as though a knife had been plunged into her heart, watching as she held her head high.

Rei had never been one to show her emotions, so instead of getting upset; she would lift her head even higher, trying to fool the world. However, behind her violet eyes she could see an entirely different story. One filled with misery, sadness, and an unwanted destiny.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely parting her lips.

Rei never diverted her gaze from the temple path. "You have nothing to apologize for."

The silence resumed for a moment.

"Where did you go when you went out?" She asked, looking up with curious eyes. "Ever since then, you haven't talked much."

Rei's lips seemed to firm into a tighter line. "I went out."

Hotaru knew it was futile to question her any more. That was something she had always admired in her sister. She would never crack under pressure, regardless the situation, and if she didn't want her information to be known, she wouldn't tell a soul. Unlike Atem and herself, Rei's conscience never made much of an impact on her decisions, even though nowadays you would have never guessed for Atem to be one with a terrible pact with guilt.

She did not know what had happened between her older brother and sister, but she could only assume it was horrible. They had not spoken one word to one another, and if they did, they used either Mertz or herself to relay the message. It was sad, because they used to be the best of friends.

They finally arrived at the temple, the head priestess Ishizu greeting them both upon their arrival. She smiled warmly at Rei, slightly bowing to show her respect.

"Hello, Princess Rei…" She grinned. "I assume everything is going smoothly?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Very well." Ishizu turned to Hotaru. "We have a lot to catch up on. Let's get going."

As they went inside the temple, Ishizu stopped, turning to the second eldest of the Pharaoh's children. "You have someone who wishes to speak with you inside."

"Tell him to rot." Rei answered smartly, her indifferent face turning into a scowl. "I have no wish to speak with him."

"If you don't mind me saying, princess, I believe it would be wise to speak with him for fear the Pharaoh would intervene."

Deciding that the priestess was right, Rei made her way to see the man she dreaded the most, her face unchanging.

But, Hotaru knew she was upset, for her face looked like that of a stone.

* * *

High Priest Seto was what every woman would call attractive; tall, built, tan, brunette. However, there was one thing missing from this Egyptian heart throb: a personality.

He was what many called ruthless, a man with the potential to rule, but was overlooked because of his birth. His heart was one of stone, one that wasn't able to be touched by the tenderest of souls. No one had been able to crack Seto, and it didn't appear as though that was about to end anytime soon.

As he watched Rei walk into the room, he could only stare. He hadn't expected her to come to him as he wanted. She never did that. The only thing she would ever do for him was give him an argument. Of course, he was more than happy to oblige, but the fact that she had actually come on his request made him wary.

"Princess Rei…"

"High Priest Seto…"

All the other priests and priestess' took this as their cue to leave. No one wanted to be around when things got rough.

He couldn't help but notice a different gleam in her eyes as she watched him, violet orbs peering deep into his. Instead of being a fighting glare, it was more of deep regret, an apology.

However, Rei was never one to apologize or regret anything.

"I know you aren't happy about this whole… thing."

"As are you." She agreed.

"Well, that's a given of course. But, I am asking you, on the request of the Pharaoh, when you would like the _day_ to be." He said the word 'day' like it was poison. "We have prolonged this long enough, and I find it pointless to draw this out any longer."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I, for one, don't care when the day is. It won't have any significance to me."

He turned his back to her. "Very well."

Hearing her footsteps exit the building, he turned around, watching as her shadow disappeared from sight.

* * *

Being a servant wasn't all that bad, at least to Makoto it wasn't. She got to cook, stay in the servant's quarters in the palace, eat free food, and see the high society of the kingdom on a daily basis.

Well, there was really only one person she wanted to see.

"Would you like something to drink, High Priest Seto?"

She only needed a brief nod from him to signal her leave to get his beverage. Making him happy was something she looked forward to everyday. His favorite wine was in the cellar, separate from the others. Makoto wanted only the best for him.

The brunette didn't start out loving him, not in the slightest. He used to be very cruel and cold to her, expecting her to know everything he wants before he even requested it. As time moved along though, she did grow to know everything he wanted when he wanted it, and her heart grew along with it. Even with his harsh glares and short fuse, she could see beyond that, knowing that he was just as lost and confused as the next person.

Returning with his goblet, she sat it on the table in his room, watching as he drank it greedily. Makoto frowned. Something must have not gone good today.

"Is all well with you, High Priest Seto?"

He frowned and set his cup down. "Of course not. Not when I have to marry that devil woman."

The woman grimaced. When she had discovered the marriage arrangement between Seto and the Pharaoh's daughter she had been less than excited. In fact, she had been downright pissed. Princess Rei had been given the man of her dreams and all she did was complain, not giving him a second thought.

Of course, Seto starting a majority of their arguments didn't make way into her thoughts.

"Is Princess Rei that bad?" She questioned, leaning the wall. Over the last few years of bowing down to his every whim, she had become a confidante of sorts. He would vent to her, sometimes yell, but it was ok. Makoto enjoyed hearing about his life, it was almost better than cooking to her.

Almost.

"Yes…" He huffed. "Well, unless she is being civilized. But, that never happens. So, yes, she is _that_ bad."

Makoto smoothed her skirt. "What about the wedding?"

"The date remains to be decided." He took another sip of his wine, more calmly this time. "That is what I tried discussing with her today-"

"Tried?"

"Yes, tried. For some reason, she-" He cleared his throat. "_we_ can't have a decent conversation without going at each others throats."

"So, you are admitting that some of it is your fault?" Makoto questioned, her heart tearing inside. Seto had never even come close to claiming some of the fault as his own. In fact, it was always Rei's fault. But, today he says different?

She couldn't help but feel jealous of the princess. She was essentially flawless. Her waterfall of black hair, eyes that shone like the brightest of jewels, skin as clear as the sky… everything she did not possess. Rei was born to royalty and betrothed to the man of her heart. Yet, she did nothing to claim it. It was all given to her.

That jealousy got to her sometimes.

"Sometimes, yes." He sighed. "If we are going to be forced to wed, I might as well try to make it a refined relationship. But, it is almost impossible for me not to fight with her! When I see her I just get so pissed…"

"Do you know why you get so angry?" Makoto asked innocently. However it looked as though she hit a sour note, because the High Priest frowned.

"Please leave me." He shooed her with his hand. "I will not need any more assistance tonight."

Making her leave, Makoto shut his door, feeling as though she were about to cry.

* * *

It was around midnight when Marik started to think about his life again, wondering how it could have been different. He could have been born to royalty, or as the son of a High Priest, or just a peasant. But, no, he was born as the son of a tomb keeper, forever doomed to dwell in the darkness.

His job wasn't all that bad, at least to him. He had never known anything different than his life of solitude. But, now that freedom had been brought to his attention, he couldn't get it off his mind. The longing to roam the lands and do whatever he pleased was almost tempting enough to abandon his post, abandon his family, and abandon everything that was familiar.

Marik groaned. It would all have been fine if she hadn't come to see him. She made him question everything. All of her talk about choices and doing as she pleased had gotten him nowhere, except for unhappy and disappointed. If she hadn't been so beautiful, maybe they wouldn't have done what they did.

Every time he thought back on that night, he couldn't help but feel angry. However, he also felt another feeling he had never experienced before. His dreams of a better life made him want to soar over the tallest mountains, touch the sun with his fingertips. All of this, good and bad, would have not come to be if it weren't for her.

He resented her for this. He hated feeling all of these emotions. She was untouchable, unreachable by the hands of men. The princess had come to him broken and confused, upset with the binds that held her. Because of this they had done something unintended, something forbidden. She left him saying that she had made the first decision in her life and thanked him for making that happen. He had not spoken of what happened to anyone, and was sure she had done the same.

Marik wasn't naïve enough to believe she actually liked him, much less long to be in his embrace again as much as he wanted to be in hers. What happened was probably long forgotten to her.

Even as he tried to convince himself of this, he couldn't help but wish he was wrong.

* * *

Hotaru found herself walking to her home from the temple late that evening. Ishizu had told her they had a long way to cover, and she spoke no lies. It was well into the evening before she had let Hotaru go home, and the walk home was not a short one. As her tired feet trudged on into the courtyard, she could only think of her comfortable bed.

One good thing that came out of the day was getting to see Anzu, the daughter of a High Priest. Instead of training and dedicating her life to becoming a priestess at the temple, Anzu was raised in the palace, being taught everything of a proper woman and wife. She was arranged to be Atem's wife before she could even speak. Anzu didn't seem to object though. They had been friends for her entire childhood, so when it was announced that she would rule alongside him, she was ecstatic.

Sometimes it made the young girl upset that she had nothing to look forward to during the rest of her existence. She was to be a disciple until she turned eighteen, at which point she would relieve Ishizu of her position as the head priestess, and then she was to live the rest of her days a virgin patron to the Gods. Hotaru could smell the excitement.

Why had Rei been the one chosen to marry? Why had she been the one father took on his various trips to showcase to other countries? Was she not beautiful in her own right? What had she done to be the one cast aside to something of no significance?

No one could blame Hotaru for being so discouraged, because it was evident in the placement of the children who was favored among the Pharaoh's offspring. She had been placed somewhere she didn't belong, a place she didn't want to be in. But, like her sister and her brother, she was stuck in her position, unable to escape.

As she walked into the courtyard, the quiet of the night seemed to echo around her, making her feel more alone than she had been before. It was times like these were she wanted nothing more than to disappear. The loneliness of the palace was enough to engulf you sometimes.

Reaching the door, she began to feel familiarity within her again, a smile on her face. However, she began to feel as though someone was watching her. She looked around and saw nothing, everything was as still as the dark.

"Is anybody there…?"

No response.

She watched as the wind played with the trees, the palms seeming to dance under the moonlight.

"Hello?"

When no one answered, the young girl turned and went inside; trying to convince herself she wasn't insane.

* * *

Atem rubbed his temples as he listened to his mother and High Priest Akhenadan argue. The rebels that had been reported to be residing in caverns had been increasing their hostility. Peasant's had been slaughtered in small villages beside the riverbank, along with their livestock. Homes were burnt to the ground, as were the crops and tools. Apparently, nothing was left standing in there path.

Mertz wanted to go and find the radicals, bring them to there knees while they were still a diminutive force. Akhenaden on the other hand wanted to stay in the city to protect their palace and the other nobleman. The more they argued the more Atem wanted to hang himself.

Life as of late had not been kind to him. His sister hated him, Seto hated him, and now a violent group threatened his reign. He had only been Pharaoh for almost five weeks and it was already beginning to take its toll.

"How can we be so sure that it everything will go well?" Mertz screamed at Akhenaden, her black hair flying about wildly as she swung her arms. "These rebels have been up to no good for a while now…"

"And they still haven't reached us."

Mertz scoffed. "No, not us. But they have been roaming the desert, killing hundreds of our people…"

"If I do recall, mother, you said only yesterday that this was no big deal, and now you say it is catastrophic." Atem pointed out, trying to ignore the pounding in his skull. "Which is it?"

"Well," She appeared more flustered than usual at this point. "I have thought about it and I think something should be done! Who knows, they might come for us and our Millennium Ite-"

"You are speaking nonsense! Don't worry your majesty, they shan't come here!" The High Priest interrupted, giving the Queen a side glance as she glowered.

"What might they want?" Atem directed to his mother, but before the Queen could respond, he interrupted again.

"Nothing, your magnificence. She just doesn't understand the ways of ruling the kingdom." Akhenaden smirked as he watched Mertz stride away, her white gown dragging on the ground. "Now, let's just ignore this for now. Why don't you take a break from the court duties?"

Not thinking twice about the strange behavior of his advisor, for he was always strange to him, Atem took his advice and left the throne room, deciding to take a stroll. He had needed a relaxing walk for awhile now. Ever since he had taken the throne, only mayhem seemed to appear in his life.

He went to the courtyard, looking at the miniature oasis that was in the center. At the bank of the small pond sat Anzu, brown hair flying around her face.

Even before it had been announced he was to marry her, he had every intention of doing so in the first place. She was his best friend, his shoulder to lean on, and his confidante. Anzu knew everything about him and every trouble he had in his life. Why wouldn't he wish to marry her?

"Anzu," He spoke gruffly, trying to get her attention. She turned around quickly, standing up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Oh, your majesty!" She deeply bowed, one arm resting under her stomach. "How can I help you?"

"You don't need to do anything for the Pharaoh." He smiled and walked closer to her. "I could use a good talk as a friend though."

"Of course, Pharaoh!"

Atem sighed. "Call me Atem, please. I get enough of all that other stuff from everyone else."

Anzu laughed, giving him the smile he had grown to love. "Ok, Pharaoh! I mean… Atem!"

They both laughed as they took a seat on a stone bench, facing the oasis.

"What would you like to speak with me about?" She asked sweetly, giving him the tiniest of smiles.

"Everything." Atem grumbled, his head falling into his hands. "This is all not how I planned it."

Anzu shrugged, the jewelry around her neck making a clang noise as it hit together. "Nothing ever does. Still about Rei?"

"Well, yes. She hates me because she has to marry Seto. Seto hates me because he has to marry Rei. I haven't spoken in Hotaru about anything personal in ages… and now there is a rebel group attacking villages along the river." The Pharaoh spoke quickly, feeling a little better once he said it all. "I just don't know what to do. I want to be a good ruler… but I want to honor my father's wishes."

"It's hard. But, you must remember that you cannot make everyone happy. Someone will always be angry about something." She advised, smiling to herself for thinking of something so clever.

"It seems I'm not making anyone happy at this point."

"Well," She began, blushing a little. "You make me happy all the time…"

With this statement, Atem's day began to look a little brighter.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

So, Rei and Marik did something unspeakable, eh? Seto gets angry when he sees Rei for reasons unknown. Makoto hates Rei for stealing her man. Hotaru feels left out and someone was watching her from the shadows. Atem is torn between doing what he feel's is right and what his father wished. And a hostile group approaches.

It appears that Anzu is the only one happy in this bunch.

Oooo, the mayhem.


	4. Chapter Three

Alright, I am back with more! So, more things occur in this chapter. Making things even more confusing.

Raiden: Yeah, a lot more.

Silence: I really am enjoying this. I like all these twists and all the drama! Hence, me updating this more often.

Raiden: I am even enjoying this! And nobody has died (except the late Pharaoh of course). Yet anyay...

Silence: Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. I hope you enjoy the mayhem that is soon to intensify.

Raiden: We own nothing besides the plot. If you take it, I WILL KILL YOU!

* * *

_**Almost Easy**_

**Chapter Three**

"_I feel so untouched and I want you so much,  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you"_

Sleeping the past few nights had been particularly hard for the Pharaoh, almost to the point of it becoming an impossibility. All he could think about was the argument he had gotten into with his mother and Akhenaden a few days past. His mother had also said something else that had gotten his attention.

_"I have thought about it and I think something should be done! Who knows, they might come for us and our Millennium Ite-"_

As many times as he replayed it in his head, he could not even begin to imagine what his mother spoke of. Surely he would know about something that would be as important as the kingdoms safety, especially if it needs to be protected. However, the more he thought about it, the more he doubted he had been told everything.

The rebels were getting closer, and in the process, killing many of his people. He received reports everyday of their advances. Yet, he had done nothing to combat them. Akhenaden would tell him to leave it be, that the peasants would revolt and take them down anyway. While Mertz would try to talk him into standing up to them, but she never spoke of the things they might come for again.

It isn't as if Atem didn't try to get some information out of her. He would ask her again and again, but she would tell him that she never spoke of such things. She would deny all things around the subject.

If this nonsense wasn't enough, he had yet to speak with any of his siblings. Rei still avoided him, as she did breakfast and dinner meals nowadays, and Hotaru just wasn't around anymore. He knew that her duty was to become the head priestess at the Temple of Isis, but for some reason, he liked the free and happy Hotaru a lot more.

High Priest Seto was angrier than he usually was. He would make an argument out of anything, no matter how insignificant the issue. On occasion when Rei would make an appearance in the room or he could hear her off in the distance, the fights only got worse. Did he really despise his sister so much?

Something inside Atem told him that he didn't. It was something else that made him mad. Was this a true sentiment or was it just wishful thinking on his part? He couldn't describe what he felt towards the situation, but he just knew that there had to be more to it then the so-called 'mutual dislike' between them.

Rei had been acting strangely, too though. She no longer attended breakfast, or if she did she would be late. Dinner meals were skipped entirely. Lunch was the only time he would see her, unless he did by chance in passing. Apparently, she hadn't talked too much to anyone. Hotaru had told Mertz that the more time passed it seemed like the less words she would speak.

His question to himself now was if he was doing anything right.

At least Anzu was content. That much made him happy. At least he has done one thing right in the brief time he has been Pharaoh.

* * *

"Oh my goodness…" Hotaru exhaled as she threw her sponge across the room. "I swear to Isis if I have to clean one more urn or sculpture I will strangle myself!"

This was one of the many things she was required to do in her training. The morning, which began at dawn, usually consisted of learning different rituals and rites, the afternoon of management and discipline of other priestess', and the worst was cleaning everything at night. If she was lucky, she might get four hours of sleep. However, if she was to complain about feeling exhausted, the work hours were extended. Hence her being at the temple still.

"I hate this stupid place and this stupid job." She huffed as she leaned against the wall, her eyes trying to burn a hole into a statue of Isis. "Well, one more thing."

Deciding that complaining would do her no good, she picked up her sponge from its spot on the ground, fighting a yawn as she made her way to the center of the temple, or more specifically the altar. On top of the raised altar sat a golden bust of Isis, different offerings nestled safely around it by the priestess'. Polishing the statue was her last task.

Of course it was also the one she hated the most. The altar was set high, not complementing her height disadvantage, and if she was to touch the statue with her bare hands, Ishizu told her that she would anger the gods. Hotaru wasn't normally one to believe in all that 'hocus pocus', but she figured with her luck being terrible already, she shouldn't chance it.

"All I have to do is clean this damn thing and then I can go to sleep…" She mused as she stood on her tiptoes. "Just don't knock it over-"

"Hey you!"

She leaned forward, shoving the statue off the pedestal.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself as she dove to the ground, inwardly shrieking as she felt the cool gold touch her fingertips. "If my life wasn't terrible enough…"

"Hey, girl! Hand over the statue!"

Turning her gaze to the temples entrance she saw the outline of a figure walking towards her, a cloak of some sort billowing around him.

"Yeah, right! Who the hell are you?" She questioned, holding the once feared bust of Isis close.

As he stepped closer Hotaru could only stare, realizing that her final moments of life were coming to a close. The man towered above her, white hair messily tousled with a scar crossing over his right eye. A red cloak surrounded him and boots adorned his feet.

"I am the Thief King Bakura." He sneered, walking closer as Hotaru crawled backwards. "And you, Princess, are about to get the greatest opportunity of your life."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady, even though she knew she was failing miserably. Was he going to kill her? As tempting as that might have sounded moments before his arrival, Hotaru didn't find it so amusing now. "I don't see what kind of great opportunity I could possibly get from a lowlife life like you!"

"Oh, if only you knew…" He chuckled, giving her a smirk. "I know what it is you crave your highness, and I know you won't be able to resist what I have to offer."

* * *

High Priest Seto was at his wits end. He had been listening to the bantering of the Pharaoh, Akhenaden, and Queen Mertz all afternoon, and quite frankly he had grown quite sick of it. It was like this everyday, but it was steadily growing worse, especially since the sacred bust of Isis had been stolen from the temple. No one had come forward about the incident, so accusations had been thrown left and right at different individuals, leading them to where they are now.

"I told you Akhenaden! I told you that this problem was getting out of hand!" Mertz screamed, standing at the right of the Pharaoh while her opponent stood to the left.

"How do you know it was one of the rebels who did this? It could have been anyone!"

"How do you know it wasn't the rebels?" She retorted back, throwing her arms about. "If it could have been anyone?!"

All Atem could do was sit there with his head in his hands.

"Why don't we ask Hotaru?" Seto offered, butting into their argument. "She was the priestess on duty according to Ishizu."

Mertz laughed. "Like Hotaru _really_ stayed there and did the chores."

Seto shrugged, his robe swaying as he strode closer to them. "It's worth a try. Besides, listening to you two argue is giving me a headache."

Both of them frowned while Atem gave a sigh of relief. "Alright. Send someone to summon her."

After getting one of the servants to get her, they sat around and waited, all of them having different thoughts. Atem wanted to know what was going on, Mertz wanted to kill Akhenaden and the latter felt the same sentiment towards the Queen, and Seto just wanted to go back to his quarters and be left alone.

It didn't appear as though anyone would be getting what they wanted.

"You beckoned?" Hotaru asked smartly when she entered the throne room, signaling to everyone that she had arrived. "I hope you know that I will have to stay EXTRA late because you all interrupted my chores."

"Hotaru, what happened last night?" Atem questioned.

"That statue was stolen."

Her lack of seriousness was beginning to irritate Mertz, who stepped in next.

"Do you know who stole it?" She asked, her face tense. "We are being very serious."

"Thief King Bakura stole it." She answered, giving her mother the same look she was giving her. "And I am being _very_ serious."

Her reply got a lot of different responses.

"What?!"

"She's speaking lies."

"Who is Bakura?"

"So, that bastard decided to strike again."

The young girl just looked at them. "He came in there, stole the thing, and left."

Atem had just about had enough of being kept in the dark. "Who is this Thief King Bakura? Why didn't anyone tell me about him?"

Mertz looked hurt. "Well, your majesty, we didn't think he was a threat any longer. It has been a few years since he has done anything."

"Is that all that happened?" Akhenaden questioned Hotaru, his voice very malignant. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You never asked." She replied. "And what's more, I happen to be a little traumatized myself."

"Why didn't you stop him?!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Hotaru gave the High Priest and incredulous look. "Take him down with my nonexistent hand-to-hand combat skills?"

Atem stood up, getting too restless to remain on the throne. "You still have not answered my question as to who this guy is. I am tired of not knowing anything! I am the Pharaoh, for Ra's sake!"

"Thief King Bakura is a tomb robber. He started out like any other thief, but never got caught. As a result he just got better and better, and now he is the leader of a group of bandits." Seto answered, scowling towards the Queen and Akhenaden. "I figured this common knowledge would have been told to you Pharaoh."

"As did I. Thank you, Seto." Atem agreed, quite irritated. "Hotaru, you may return to your duties. I apologize for keeping you."

Without a reply, Hotaru left, her brother sending a silent apology with her.

* * *

Makoto really enjoyed cooking dinner that evening, especially with all the events that had occurred as of late. While she served everything she got to hear tidbits of information, along with other gossip that involved the thief and other news. She could honestly say that dinner that night had been her favorite yet.

Since she was the one cooking and serving the food that night, Makoto decided to wear one of her nicer robes. Her brown hair was pulled up par usual, along with a pair of gold stud earrings resting upon her ears.

Everyone was there, with the exception of Rei, which made her quite happy. She would have hated to see the princess and Seto in the same place, sitting at a comfortable distance and enjoying her food together. She had worked hard on this meal, wanting to make it something special for the royal family and their advisors, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited to see the eldest daughter of the late Pharaoh absent.

"This pork is some of the best I have eaten in a long while." Mertz complimented, turning to her with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Makoto."

The Queen smiled. "Well, Makoto, you did an excellent job."

She couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, my Queen."

As she stood off to the side, she listened to Mertz and Atem talk about the wedding between him and Anzu. They wanted it to be soon, but after all of this trouble turned over, which she agreed with. Who would want to be married in a time of turmoil?

"I wish Rei was here to try this food." Mertz sighed, looking to her son. "She has been acting strange as of late."

"I have noticed." Was all Atem could manage to say.

"Seto, do you know what is wrong with Rei?" Mertz quizzed, her question having two goals to it. One being to see if they were on friendlier terms, and two to find out the actual problem.

"No, I don't." He took a drink of his wine. "I haven't seen her."

"So, I take it that a date has not been discussed?"

"No, my Queen." He lied. "It hasn't."

Makoto frowned when Seto deliberately told the Queen false information about him and the princess. Why would he lie about it? It wasn't as if it was a secret that they weren't on the best of terms.

"Well, there is no time like the present." She sighed and turned to the fuming brunette. "Makoto, would you please go fetch my noncompliant daughter?"

Oh, she never wished to do anything less.

"Yes, my Queen." She bowed slightly. "I would be honored."

She walked out of the dining room slowly, wanting to take her sweet time meeting with her arch nemesis. Rei, of course, was not aware of their rivalry, but it was very much alive in Makoto's mind. How she wanted to strangle her.

But, she would not be the one to wreak more havoc.

Her shoulders slumped forward as the trip to Rei's room came to an end. Why was she the one chosen to get the princess? Did the gods really hate her so much as to make her take a walk across the palace with the person she hated most in the world? Well, maybe hate is a strong word, but she did extremely dislike her.

Then again, it wasn't really Rei's fault she was betrothed to Seto. Atem made it so because that is what the late Pharaoh wanted. So, was being mad at Rei justified?

Of course it was. In Makoto's mind at least.

Arriving at Rei's room, Makoto gave up on the war going on in her mind. It wasn't the time or the place to be dealing with those emotions.

"Princess?" She asked as she knocked on the door with her knuckles, frowning with all her might. "Are you ok?"

There was no response.

"Princess Rei?" She repeated, beginning to get a little irritated. After there was no response again, she placed her hand on the handle and pushed the door open. "Princess? Your mother wants you to-"

Makoto stopped short of finishing her statement.

"Oh no..." She murmured to herself as she watched the sight before her, not knowing what to do. In the middle of the room, Rei sat in the floor, releasing the contents of her stomach into an urn while she held her stomach. "Princess, are you alright? What is wrong?"

Realizing she was no longer alone, Rei wiped her mouth, frowning at the intruder. "Do not speak of this to anyone! That is an order!"

She didn't last long enough to say anymore before she threw up again, causing Makoto to go to her side.

"Come on, Princess. Your family wishes for you to make an appearance." Makoto helped her up by her arm, making a face at the tainted urn.

"Throw that out the window. That is what I do with the others." Rei instructed as she straightened herself. Makoto did as she asked with one question on her mind.

What was making her sick?

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Makoto still hates Rei. Rei is sick for some reason. Atem is still miserable. Seto lied about Rei for a reason unknown at this point. Hotaru and Bakura meet, but what was his propostion?

The mayhem continues...


End file.
